


A Dancers Gambit

by Notaname



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dancer Dimitri, Dancing, M/M, Mild spoilers for BL route, Noncon adjacent, during time skip, request fill for /feg/ lewdposters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notaname/pseuds/Notaname
Summary: Dimitri hated dancing, truly he did. Sometimes though it did come in handy.





	A Dancers Gambit

**Author's Note:**

> In attempt to get my writing juices flowing I took on a request from some people lewd posting about dancer Dimitri. I am pleased I actually managed to get something written for the first time in ages. Enjoy!

It was inevitable this would happen really. Dimitri would realize this when he looked back on the incident later. At the time though Dimitri was not exactly in a calm, or really rational state of mind. He hardly remembered how he had been caught, though he could see how he had been. At the best of times he wasn’t what anyone would call stealthy, Felix’s nickname was appropriate on several levels. 

Stumbling through the cold streets of a freshly occupied Fhirdiad, arms wrapped tightly around his bare chest to conserve what little heat he could and ignoring the pain it brought to his ribs. All the scrapes, the itch of blood as his wounds seemed to reopen every time he was forced to catch himself from falling on a wall, all of it barely seemed to register to him. Even with the pain his body was in to help ground him, his mind just wasn’t present. He kept seeing Dedue crashing through guards, a grim look on his face as he held back as many as he could with one arm as he used the other to shove Dimitri out a window. He remembered shouting, watching as his friend was swarmed before crashing hard to the court below. The shards of glass digging into his flesh nowhere near as painful as the sight of a sword swinging down at his far too loyal friend through the window. He knew something was broken in that moment, inside and out as he lay there half hidden in a side garden. There had been no time to rest though, just another weight put around him, another ghost to haunt him as he sought out his revenge for the dead. 

He all but fell into the imperial patrols lap as he stumbled half blind out of an alley. They had been just as surprised as he was when he crashed into them. He had tried to get away from them when before they realized who exactly had run into them. His hands, clumsy from the cold, had tried to push himself up to his feet to make a run for it. Making it up onto his knees, Dimitri scrambled as best as he could to start to make his escape only for a soldier to tackle him hard to the ground. If this had been in the academy he might have been able to keep his balance, but half starved, body already beaten and oh so cold, Dimitri didn’t stand a chance, even with his strength. He hit the ground hard, his head hitting the cobblestone making him black out for a second and stars to dance in his vision. The soldiers around him were shouting— Dimitri couldn’t make out their words as his vision swam in front of him. He tried to force some strength into his muscles to get up, to escape, he needed to escape. Any escape was ended quickly though as the butt of a spear smashed into the back of his head knocking him out. 

~

The next time Dimitri awoke it was to the muffled sounds of voices causing a bolt of pain to course through his body. He couldn’t help his groan, he couldn’t even put enough of a thought together to even attempt to try to hide the noise. The voices got louder and the pounding in his head picked up to match, as if in a competition with them. His whole body ached, pain flaring through every muscle and his head felt like it was in a blizzard, a painful flurry of half remembered memories, emotions and thoughts that only seemed to bring more pain. 

So lost in that jumble, Dimitri didn’t even hear the heavy footsteps of boots on stone as they approached. He did register however as a hand gripped his hair firmly and yanked his head back, exposing his face and making lights dance behind his eyelids. He couldn’t even open his eyes, the lowlight of the lanterns in the room had him squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to block their sting. “Well, well, well. It looks like my men have caught quite the prize here.” 

It took far too long for Dimitri to decipher what the man was saying through the haze of what he was now dimly realizing was probably a concussion. The prince didn’t even know how to respond to that, nor was he really given a chance to as the hand slid down from where it harshly gripped his hair to firmly cup his chin, a large thumb rubbing over his jaw before going up and running over his lips. “Quite the pretty little prize too, even if you are a little roughed up.” A cruel laugh erupted from the man, as if he found something funny; Dimitri couldn’t tell what, he was hardly keeping up with what exactly was happening at the moment. “Actually, I think the blood and bruises might make it a little better.” 

While he still couldn’t open his eyes, the dim light was still far too bright, Dimitri didn’t need to open them to feel the man's gaze on him. Even he didn’t need most of his wits about him to guess what the other was thinking about as a dirty thumb pressed between his lips only to be blocked by clenched teeth. Off to the side he could hear Glenn's voice telling him to open his mouth and bite the man's thumb off. It was tempting, very tempting. Too tempting he decided, his first real thought since waking up. Before he could follow through with the suggestion, the digit was pulled away and a harsh slap of a hand knocked his head to the side. Before he knew it, his hair was being pulled again and the stench of the man's breath was filling his nostrils, he all but growled in his face. “Look at me when I am talking to you princling.” 

The effort to pry open his eyelids was far more than it should have been, blood or something had seemingly crusted over one of them making it difficult. Still he managed it, wincing slightly but locking his gaze forward, doing his best to meet the others eyes and hide just how much he hated him at that moment. It was somewhat shocking, the hate, he really didn’t know the man personally, he had never seen him before. All he seemingly needed to see now to induce the feelings was the sight of the Adrestian Empire’s uniform. 

“There you are princeling, finally stopped being too good to pay attention to a commoner like me?” The captain laughed at his own joke, apparently looking pretty proud of himself. 

“Is that what you think?” Dimitri couldn’t help the words tumbling from his lips, they slurred a bit together. 

“That is what I know little princeling.” The hand patted his cheek in a condescending nature as he walked over to the makeshift desk and leaned against it. “I don’t get to see nobles like you brought down so low very often. I must say that I am enjoying the sight of it.” He did seem to be enjoying looking at Dimitri, his very obvious once over had the prince gripping the chair so hard it splintered a bit under his hand, something that did not go unnoticed.

“Don’t even bother. You could maybe kill me here, but not before I raised the alarm for my men to take you back down, not in the state you are in, crest or no crest.” A smug grin spread slowly over his lips as he eyed the captive prince. “Besides, they will do far more to you than just look.” He did laugh at that as he went around the desk to sit down in the chair, his boots coming up as he leaned back and placed them on the top. “You aren’t worth the trouble of doing more than looking, pretty though you are.” The captain paused as he did plenty more looking, eyes lingering over his bruised side and chest before continuing. “Nah, I am going to drag you to Enbarr and turn you into the Emperor myself for a nice reward.” He looked pretty pleased about that. “I can have all the dancers in the capital with that in my pocket. So stay here and be a good little noble if you don’t want me to let my boys in to put you in your place.”

Dimitri could almost feel his jaw popping as he grit his teeth and glared at the man. He couldn’t go to the capital, not yet, not like this. While that would certainly get him closer to that bitch who had started all of this in her madness, it would get him there in chains, underfed and broken, unable to get the revenge the dead so rightfully deserved. Besides him he could hear their cries, demands of him to do what must be done, demanding he do anything and everything he could to see her head on a spike. No, he could not go to the capital, not quite yet, he needed to escape, but… but how? Dimitri cast his gaze to the side, his father's headless ghost staring at him, rage and determination set on his face before the head started to speak. “Kill him Dimitri, kill him and escape, carve a bloody path through the empire.” He couldn’t help but wince at that, turning away and directing his gaze to the grimy floor. Father never would have said that while alive, he had always wanted peace. Father was dead now though, and the dead demanded their vengeance for the crimes against them. 

He needed to get away, quietly, kill this captain and sneak off into the night as best as he could. As much as it pained him the man was right, he couldn’t kill him like this, not without the rest of the camp getting involved. He shuddered a little at the thought of the not so thinly veiled threat there, he didn’t want that. Looking up he watched the captain from under a curtain of blonde bangs. The mans dark eyes were still on him, tracing slowly over his body as he picked at his teeth. While there was clearly lust in the man's eyes, Dimitri didn’t doubt that he would hold true to his word. There was no reason for him to not do so, not when the reward of turning him in would get him more than just Dimitri’s battered body could ever offer. It was too bad, if the man got a little closer, if the others in the camp knew what the sounds coming from his tent were and not to interrupt, it would provide a perfect means of escape. Not that he particularily wanted to let the man fuck him, infact the thought made his stomach churn a bit. It wasn’t like he had a lot of a choice either. 

It was… harder than it should have been— Dimitri was still too weak to give the dead everything of himself to ensure their revenge it seemed— to steel himself, to gather the strength needed to go through with what needed to be done. If it didn’t work he would find another way, maybe ignore the mans warnings and kill him, deal with the consequences that came with that. Still, no need to make more work for himself, no need to risk more people using him then just one. “I-I can dance for you.” He offered, forcing the words out, hating how his voice cracked as it betrayed him. Around him the ghosts screamed their rage, their anger, words mingling together as they begged him to do this and in the same breath begged him to find another way. 

The man scoffed in real laughter at that, but his eyes betrayed his interest as they followed the pink of Dimitri’s tongue as he licked his lips nervously. “This isn’t some ballroom dance I am asking for princling.”

“I know.” He did know too. He knew some of the glances he had gotten after the Professor had forced him into that stupid ball. It had been awkward, there had been more than a few times when he noticed a few of his classmates pants a little tighter after he had done that absurd dance. He remembered hearing muffled moans through his bedroom walls after training and battles— moans that hadn’t been there before he had won that damn ball. There had been that awkward moment when he had come across Felix in the arena that he didn’t want to think too much about, even here it made his cheeks flush a bit. 

Across from him the captain removed his feet from the desk before getting up. He crossed the room in a few strides, while he wasn’t a significantly tall man— Dimitri wondered if he was maybe a few inches taller himself— he used his bulk well to loom over Dimitri, leering into his face as he gripped his chin once more. “Do you now princeling?”

He swallowed hard, doing his best to not flinch, Dimitri met the captains gaze head on. “I danced at the academy.” Not quite the same, he knew that, he knew what those dances had done though, he just needed to go the extra mile this time was all. 

The thumb came back to press against his lips, this time Dimitri didn’t stop it from pushing into his mouth. “Did you now?” The thumb was filthy and for once he was glad he hadn’t tasted anything in years. “I always knew that place was messed up. I never would have predicted that it would have the prince of the holy kingdom-” He sneered as if it was a taunt, Dimitri almost bit his thumb off then and there. “-- dance like a whore to boost morale for the students.” He laughed now, shoving his thumb further into the blondes mouth trying to make him open up, something Dimitri had to force himself to allow. “I wonder how many students have had the luxury of using this pretty mouth of yours?” Greedy eyes trailed down now blatantly taking in his naked chest and torn up pants. “How many have bent you over and used your ass? Have ridden on that cock of yours?” He didn’t sound too curious, more like he was stating facts. 

He let go of Dimitri’s chin, pulling his finger from his mouth, before leaning back and staring down at him in thought. “Ok, princeling, I am going to give you the chance to prove your dancing skills. If I am not satisfied I am going to use your ass to motivate my men to work harder during the trip back. If you succeed you are going to be my bed warmer, I might even feed you a few extra scraps of food.” 

Dimitri didn’t say anything as the bonds on his arms were undone— not that he couldn’t have freed himself, the only thing that had stopped him was the disastrous results that were sure to happen from doing such a thing. Reaching over he rubbed at his wrists, doing his best to work some circulation back into them. His feet hadn’t been bound, rather stupid of them, but he supposed the way his shoeless foot was badly scraped up probably that it would probably hamper his escape attempts some. Swallowing hard, icy blue eyes watched the man as he leaned back against his desk once more, eyes expectantly watching him as he stumbled to his feet. 

“Get dancing boy, you don’t have a lot of time to impress me.” 

“Right.” He managed to choke out, almost unsure he had spoken with how loud the screaming had gotten, at the edge of his vision he could almost see the flames as they started to play across the vision. He needed to do this, he needed to escape so he could finally put the deads pain to rest, he could finally give them the peace they deserve. So Dimitri did his best to force his body to dance, to remember everything he had learned from the Professor, all the things he had unknowingly done that had drawn his housemates eyes to him more. It was more nerve wracking now, knowing what doing a good job would do. Knowing that when the man followed his hand as he slid it up his leg that it wouldn’t mean an awkward night of listening to his housemates masturbate through the thin walls but him being bent over and used. Even worse was the knowledge that if he didn’t do well he would be tossed out all but naked for the other’s to use as they saw fit. His foot ached as he danced making him fight to keep the pain from his face, they must have let it drag through the snow when had brought him all the way out here to their camp. Still he danced on, knowing he had the others eye as his hips swayed to the side.

The captain was silent as he moved, his eyes and the expression on his face the only tells on if he was enjoying Dimitri’s surely pathetic attempts at a dance. He turned around, facing the tent exit as he brought his hands up, hoping that the scars on his back weren’t too disfiguring and the lean muscle and the gentle swell of his ass was tempting enough. The princes face burned a little in shame as he caught sight of Glenn off to the side as he bent over. He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to ignore them, he couldn’t do this if he was looking at them, if he could hear them screaming at him. Standing up again he spun around to the front, a little too quickly as his ankle flared up in pain and cast a glance at his audience. The man was leaning forward now, gaze appreciative as he casually stroked himself through his pants. 

Swallowing hard, Dimitri stopped his dance and forced himself to not cross his arms over his chest as if to defend himself from whatever fate he had earned. It hadn’t been the longest dance, certainly not even his best, but he didn’t have much in him right now to do any better, all he could do was pray it was enough. 

The silence in the tent was heavy as the captain stared at him, his hand still stroking himself lazily as he watched Dimitri struggle to not fidget. Eventually he sighed and seemed to resign himself. “Well, it wasn’t the best dance I have ever seen, not the worst either.” He pushed himself up and walked over to Dimitri, his cock visibly hard through his pants. The rough hand came up and pawed at Dimitri’s chest before greedily pinching a nipple and harshly twisting it between his fingers. “But the thrill of having the prince of Faerghus desperate enough to dance for me, to all but beg to get on my cock is more than enough.” 

He had taken the bait, as poor as it was. Dimitri didn’t have any time to enjoy his victory as the other hand roughly grabbed him by his throat and pushed him back to the small cot in the tent. He struggled to breath as he was shoved down onto it, his injured side hitting the railing on the first attempt, pain flaring through his body as Dimitri struggled not to fight back— he needed to let this happen. The captain didn’t seem to care for the princes comfort as he manhandled him further onto the cot before crawling over him and pressing his bulk down on him. The hard outline of his cock could clearly be felt pressing against Dimitri’s inner thigh as he leaned forward, putrid breath washing over the teens face as he gave him a grin— it was only now that Dimitri noticed he was missing a few teeth as well, if everything went well Dimitri would make sure there were none left in his head when this was done. Spots danced before the prince’s eyes as the grip around his neck got a little tighter and the lack of air started to make itself more known. 

“Pretty fucking prince’s like you look even better like this.” He muttered as he inspected his prize, hand leaving Dimitri’s throat to go back to his mouth and shove a few more filthy fingers abruptly down his throat. The suddenness of the intrusion caused Dimitri to gag, struggling a little under the man causing a fist to hit the side of his head in punishment. A little dazed at the blow to the head, the blonde coughed a bit around the digits in his mouth but didn’t resist any further. “Too bad I don’t trust my cock anywhere near your mouth, seeing you choke on it would be more than you deserve.” 

Unable to respond with words, the captive prince couldn’t do anything but narrow his eyes and glare at the man as the fingers probed the inside of his mouth. It was all he could do to hold himself back from biting down and removing them from the man. Around him his ghosts screamed in rage, urging him to do that, to coat himself in the man’s blood as he punished him. Thankfully the man didn’t test his luck for long, and he removed his fingers from Dimitri’s mouth. Instead those hands roamed over his body hungrily, squeezing over the play of hard earned muscles and digging deep into the wounds that littered Dimitri’s body. He seemed to relish the sounds he worked from the prince, the half hidden grunts of pain as pressure was applied to his side, the gasp of surprise as a finger dug into a deep cut on his shoulder that had reopened. 

Thankfully it didn’t last long, the man just wanted to feel him up, to cause Dimitri a little more pain before he just focused on his own pleasure. The captain wasn’t graceful as he undid the buckle of his own pants, wasting no time in pulling out his dick and giving it a few eager strokes as he stared at Dimitri, his eyes all but burning a hole into him. He only stared for a moment before he seemed to decide that the prince would feel better around his cock than his hand. It was hard to not grab the man's hand as he jerked at the pants that were barely hanging onto the blonde’s narrow hips now. It was almost shocking when they were tugged low leaving him exposed to the cold air in the tent. 

Dimitri had never been too self conscious about his body, he had never thought too much about it honestly. He had never been so bare in front of someone else before though, and he couldn’t help the slight flush on his face as the captain’s eyes turned intense the tugging on his pants got more insistent. Before he knew it, and long before he was ready for it, he was laying naked on the itchy cot about to be fucked by a man he had all but begged to, just so he might have a chance at escaping. He felt like throwing up. He might have if there had been anything in Dimitri’s stomach. Instead he stayed silent, body thankfully frozen, trapping him in the path he had chosen, making him do what he must in order to avenge those who had fallen. 

Above him the imperials hands gripped his thighs, squeezing them roughly as he felt Dimitri up, his eyes eagerly taking in his prize. “Fuck, even with the scars, I can definatly see the appeal of fucking a noble.” He seemed taken in at least, Dimitri could hardly focus on it, the roaring in his ears was almost too much, the blood pounding and the screams of the dead reaching a defining level. The hands running over his legs to the jut of bone on his hips as he was lifted up onto the mans lap were distracting and Dimitri wasn’t sure if it was in a good way or not. He hated the mans touch, each burning trail over his skin as he was molested was a test on the blondes frayed nerves, doubly so on his self control to not just raise his legs up just a bit more and crush the man's skull between his thighs. The thought of the man's death was a pleasing thing, the image of it. The thought of getting his own revenge flared wildly, as his legs were tugged further apart so the man could get a better look at him. 

“Now that is a pretty little pucker you have there princeling.” The laugh this time held a darker lust behind it. Dimitri couldn’t help the flush at the comment, he wasn’t used to this kind of attention, he wasn’t used to being inspected so intensely like this, like he was a piece of meat to be devoured. His right leg was tugged a little higher up, lifting his hips up more as his body was manipulated and uncomfortably pushing the blonde back onto his shoulders. There wasn’t a lot of time to think as the man surprised Dimitri by hawking up a load of saliva before spitting it onto his hole. 

“Wh-what?” He could only stutter in shock, he hadn’t been expecting that, either the kindness of giving some sort of lubrication or the sheer uncouthness of the act. 

In return the captain only grunted using his free hand to prod at his captives anus. “I sure as hell ain’t going in dry. Tried that in my youth a few times and it isn’t pleasant. A little spit is all you deserve though, I don’t need much else.” He grunted again as he shoved harder at the furl of muscle that was resisting him. “Damn you are tight boy. I thought you said you used to dance.” He gathered up another glob of spit before repeating the action and grinning down at Dimitri. “I don’t mind making you open this noble cunt of yours the hard way.” With that he wasted no time in putting a lot more power into his hand and with an eager smile jammed two thick fingers into Dimitri’s unwilling ass.

Sharp pain lanced through the blondes body as his eyes widened in horrified pain. It hurt, it pierced through him and violated him in a way that he hadn’t felt before. The roaring in his ears had come to a dead silence as the world seemed to freeze around Dimitri. He couldn’t hear anything but his own rapid and panicked breaths, the slightly wet sound as the fingers began to thrust into him, viciously stabbing into his unprepared body. Slowly he realized that the low whine was coming from his own throat as he whimpered in pain. He knew what was happening, that he had brought it upon himself, but he just couldn’t believe it. How had it gotten to this?

A low whistle forced “Fuck would you look at that!” The pain intensified as the fingers tugged at his rim and Dimitri couldn’t help the cry of pain that escaped him. It didn’t last for long though as suddenly the fingers were removed and a dazed Dimitri found himself being flipped over. Dizzy at the sudden movement, the wounded prince tried to push himself up onto his hands but was shoved hard into the cot, a large hand pressing between his shoulder blades in what would be a joke if Dimitri wasn’t allowing this to happen in the first place. 

“As much as I like your pretty face you need to be put in your place.” The captain grunted out, an edge to his voice as he used his other hand to grip Dimitri’s trim hips and lift them up. Dimitri’s eyes were wide as the shock of reality started to settle in, a haze of static filled his ears, drowning out the words of the man behind him. All he could feel was the hand on his back and the hot, blunt head of his captors cock pressing urgently against him. The pressure was intense, far worse than the fingers had been, it burned so much as it started to force its way into him. Nothing stopped the sharp intake of pain that turned into a shout as the mans cock was shoved into his unwilling body. He was shaking, hands gripping hard at the edge of the cot, fabric ripping between his fingers as the metal bent under his strength. 

It never seemed to end, the cock was jerking in him now, not fully seated as his tense body seemed determined to fight the intrusion as much as it could. Thankfully the captain didn’t seem to care much about that. He fell over Dimitri’s back, hips rutting like an animal against him as he made use of the fallen prince. The taste of iron filled his mouth from where he had bit through his cheek to try to hold back any sounds he could make. 

It was one of the most awful feelings Dimitri had ever felt, humiliation burned through his core as he allowed the man to use him. While Dimitri was no stranger to pain, this was by far one of the worst he had ever experienced. He felt himself spasm in agony around the intrusion and a gasp of pain was pushed out of him, much to his captors enjoyment. The grip on his hips tightened as the man picked up his pace, roughly shoving in and finally fitting his whole dick into him with a mighty shove. “Oh fuck little princling, your hole is better than any whores in Enbarr.” Dimitri felt something tear inside of him as the man was able to fully able to sheathe himself inside. As he pulled out a bit to shove himself back in, Dimitri felt the warmth of blood trickle down between his thighs. He winced in misery, his knees almost giving out at the thrust and the pain lancing through his entire body.

The only thing keeping him upright was his seething hatred of the man above him. His legs shook as the man rutted into him. Between his hands the metal bar of the cot bent and twisted, his eyes, while brimming with tears were shining with hatred. He had to do this, he had to put up with this a little longer, he needed to escape, to get his revenge so the dead might finally know peace. Breath came to him harshly as he felt his emotions well up inside of him, rage at what the empire had done, agony as his body was used like this, a wave of helplessness at his continued inability to do anything to help anyone. Underneath all of that was the permanent and overwhelming feeling of depression that seemed to be a constant throughout his entire life. He could hardly stand it, the sudden onslaught of it, Dimitri had never felt so emotionally and physically beaten. 

Panic set it, not helping matters at all as everything became too much for him to handle. Frenzied blue eyes glanced around wildly, trying to find something, anything familiar. For once though the ghosts that haunted him relentlessly since the Tragedy of Duscur were nowhere to be seen. While in school and around others they tended to be silent, never fully gone but they didn’t seem to want to be around him when he was around others. Now it seemed like even they had abandoned him, shamed too much by what he was allowing to happen to himself. He bit his lip even harder, it was all he could do to stop from screaming out in frustration, humiliation and overwhelming sorrow.

Bright blue eyes locked on the red symbol of the empire, the ache in him roaring just as loud as his emotions now. Each thrust had him rocking forward but his gaze never left the emblem, hatred burned through him scorching all else away and leaving nothing else in its wake. He would kill them all. This indignity wouldn’t last much longer, it couldn’t, and once it was done he was going to crush this man's skull between his hands. After that he would take his lance, what armor fit and he would kill his men, destroy them until they were hardly recognizable. Hatred was like fire in his veins as the captains pace behind him started to grow erratic, his breath coming faster as he groaned in pleasure, hands leaving bruises deep into Dimitri’s hips and thighs. 

With a mighty thrust the man buried himself as deep as he could as he emptied his seed deep into Dimitri’s gut. The heat of his released burned against his torn up insides, but Dimitri hardly noticed. The princes breathing was hard, barely contained himself as the other withdrew, patting his flanks like one would a horse. “You did well, no wonder your classmates are so desperate to get you back. I would be too if I got to have this ass whenever I want.” He laughed as if it was some joke, Dimitri didn’t even hear him.

With the man done using him Dimitri didn’t even wait to make his move. Ignoring all the ache from his protesting body, adrenaline and enmity fueling him he was a blur of motion as he flipped over his hand shooting out to grip the captains jaw to stop any shouts of alarm he might make. Dimitri could feel a grin spreading over his face, blood dripping from his busted lip and smeared down his chin as he looked at his bed partners suddenly frightened expression. A breath of laughter escaped him as he applied a bit more strength the bones crunching between his fingers as he broke the man's jaw, teeth popping out under the pressure. The captains eyes rolled back, his muffled cries of pain were like music to the prince of Fhaerghus’s ears. As much as he would love to slowly kill the man, Dimitri had things to do, soldiers to kill, and an Empresses to behead. With the slightest bit of pressure the man's skull finally crunched between his fingers and the body spasmed in death a few times before it fell limp.

With that done Dimitri attempted to gather himself back together, doing his best to ignore the feeling of blood and cum dripping down between his legs. He got up, legs shaky as a newborn deer but holding him up none the less. Stumbling over to the lone trunk in the room he examined the lock dully before reaching out and snapping it with a flick of his wrist. Once inside he found some dirty clothes that might fit him and some boiled leathers. No armor, but that was ok, some of the men outside might have some armor he could use. He was barely aware of his movements as he slipped the clothes and leathers onto his battered and bruised body. It hurt, the closeness of it and the movement of his battered and used body, Dimitri ignored all that though, he didn’t have time for pain right now. 

Once he was dressed and had scavenged everything of use from the trunk, Dimitri forced himself onto his feet, his new boots were ill fitting but they were better than no boots when Fhearghus was covered in snow at this time of year. Dark eyes cast to the side, spotting the mans well worn spear. He limped over to it, the pain between his legs was intense now, it almost sent him crashing to his knees. Almost. Dull blue eyes scanned the room, briefly stopping at the corpse that was half srtrewn on the cot and the large blood pool that had formed under it while he was busy. When they made it to the door, he noticed the ghosts were back, silent now, eyes sad and judging at the same time, but they motioned to the exit. 

Gripping the spear in his hand Dimitri headed to the door. He wasn’t done yet here, and the ghosts had done well to remind him of his duty.


End file.
